


The Order Found in Chaos

by dmc2izBEstIngamE



Series: Black and White/Yin and Yang [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmc2izBEstIngamE/pseuds/dmc2izBEstIngamE
Summary: Most people live in fear of the Grimm. However, there are those that dedicate their lives to wiping out the Grimm. Protecting the weak. They put on a brave face and fight against the enemies of Humankind. Then there are those who are neither. To people that want to watch the world burn, the Grimm can be a very useful tool.
Series: Black and White/Yin and Yang [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180115





	The Order Found in Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. To those reading this, I hope you're doing well. Another idea's been bouncing around in my head and I've wanted to write this for awhile now. Sadly it's a little less pieced together than my first fic, Umbral Shadow. So if you like/don't like something in this fic, I'd very much appreciate feedback of any kind. Though if you're too shy or just don't want to, I understand. I can't make you do anything. As for the short length of this chapter, I plan on coming back and revising things. So this chapter isn't final. Umbral Shadow was about an Anti-Hero. So this time around I wanted to see how people liked a fic about a full on villain. I'm not sure what else to say so I'll leave things here. Until next time, have a good one and stay safe.

Four men walked down the streets of Vale. The way they were dressed made them look like Huntsmen. Not only that, but at least three of them carried visible weapons. However, the four men couldn't be any further from Huntsmen if they tried. Upon reaching their destination, the Vale Police Department, their leader stopped.

"All of you know what to do. Don't disappoint me." Pushing open the door in front of him, the leader entered the building. His second hand man followed him while the other two watched the entrance. The two men made there way through the lobby, they were looking for the holding cells.

"Are the two of you here to report a crime?" Ignoring the person at the front desk, the two men kept walking. "Excuse me, you two ca-" As the person behind the counter stepped out to try and stop the two men, they were cut down. After the person at the front desk was cut down, the few cops that were present pulled their guns out.

"Both of you, hands up! Now!" Lowering his ōdachi, the leader looked at his second hand man. Nodding, he pulled out his Bowie knife. Holding out his empty hand, the man cut into the palm of his hand. "I told you to freeze!" Letting the crimson liquid drip to the floor, the man refused to comply.

"I'll leave this in your hands Vyius." Leaving Vyius behind, the leader walked off. Before any of the cops present could stop the man, Vyius spread his blood throughout the room. With a snap, he set fire to the room with the blood he had spread.

Walking down the halls of the V.P.D. the leader of the group made his way to the holding cells. Along the way he had to deal with the occasional officer. He made quick work of each one that showed up and continued towards his target. Upon reaching the holding cells he went towards the one that held his target.

"Owen Thomson. I have a proposition for you." Looking up at the person talking to him, Owen sat up in his bed. "Instead of doing life in prison, why don't you work for me?" Owen Thomson was an infamous hacker known simply as L1MB0 online. He was arrested for selling vital information to the White Fang. The reason that he sold such information to the White Fang wasn't because he was a Faunus or even because he sympathized with the organization. The entire reason he did what he did is because he enjoyed watching the ensuing chaos.

"I'd love to gramps. But here's the thing. I don't even know who you are. Or what you want." Fully standing up, Owen crossed his arms. Walking over to the bars that imprisoned him, he stared at his soon to be savior.

"You can call me Zangetsu. I lead a group of people that have a similar interest. One that I know you share…" Thinking on what Zangetsu said, Owen paced around his cell.

"Sure. Why not. Beats wait'in around ta die." Smiling, Owen gave Zangetsu a thumbs up. "But uh. How are ya gonna get me outta here?" Reaching into his trench coat, Zangetsu pulled out an explosive.

"Stand back and cover your head." Planting the explosive near Owen's cell, Zangetsu backed off after. Taking his new friends advice to heart, Owen flipped his bed on it's side and covered his head.

* * *

As it was the weekend, Teams RWBY and JNPR had the day off. Instead of spending the day inside, they chose to walk around Vale. Thankfully the damages done from the Torchwick incident had already been cleaned up. No one was seriously hurt and Torchwick was finally behind bars. All in all it was a successful mission.

"Hey Ruby. Is everything okay?" Checking in on her sister, Yang put a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "You look kinda out of it." Shaking her head, Ruby brushed Yang's hand off her shoulder.

"I'm fine. I'm just… thinking is all." There was something that had been on Ruby's mind ever since their mission. A decision that Ozpin had made left her confused.

"Ohh. I get it." Putting on a grin, Yang elbowed her younger sister. "You're thinking about _him_. Aren't you? Don't worry, whatever team he's with, I'm sure he's doing fine." Upset at her sisters accusation Ruby started trying to defend herself. Though in the end, because of how quickly she was talking, it was hard to tell just what she was saying. Huffing, Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Do we really have to talk about that criminal? I, for one, am glad that he's not around." Weiss was happy to finally have some respite from their shady escort.

"Uh. Guys. Who are y-" Before Jaune could finish, an explosion ripped through Vale. "Whoa!" Flinching at the sound Jaune covered his head out of reflex. "Don't tell me we're being attacked again!" Bringing out their scrolls the members of Teams RWBY and JNPR summoned their lockers. Grabbing their weapons they headed towards the explosion. To their surprise, the explosion came from the V.P.D..

"Ha! Look at that Istus! They sent a buncha kids to stop us!" Two men were guarding the entrance to the V.P.D.. The one that spoke was holding a long sword. Resting the blade on his shoulder, the man sauntered up to the two teams. "If you kids don't wanna die, I'd leave if I were you." The sword wielding man had a grin on his face.

"Quit kidding around Soteus. Can't you take anything seriously?" Istus seemed to be more calm than his partner. He held his weapon, a naginata, on his shoulders and rested his arms on said weapon. "Let's just take care of 'em already. The boss won't be happy if these brats slow us down." With a flourish, Istus pointed his naginata at the Huntsmen in training.

"Big words for people who are outnumbered. There's eight of us, and only two of you." Not fazed by their words, Yang raised her fists up. With such an obvious advantage in numbers, no amount of big talk would scare her.

"Heh. In case you haven't noticed, we aren't your average group of street thugs. But if you really want to fight, I won't stop you." Spinning his blade around, Soteus's grin seemed to grow. "In fact, I encourage you to! If you're gonna fight us though, you better go all out! All of you fight us at once! Don't hold anything back or you'll die!" His grin quickly grew into a maniacal one. Just the idea of a fight seemed to excite Soteus.

Before any of them could come up with a plan, Soteus charged towards Teams RWBY and JNPR. Although he was unamused at his partners antics, Istus joined in the charge. Soteus rushed Team RWBY while Istus rushed Team JNPR.

As Soteus clashed with Yang, he let out a laugh. Kicking her back, he had to deflect attacks from Ruby, Weiss and Blake. Not one of them managed to even scratch him. Following up with an attack of his own, he sent Yang crashing into Weiss. Blocking his path so he couldn't chase after them, Ruby got in his way. While he was distracted Blake tried to go for a stealth attack. Sensing the attack coming Soteus dodged the attack. Twirling past the attack he slashed at Blake.

Meanwhile over with Team JNPR, their opponent Istus was taking their fight more seriously. Using his Semblance, Istus was able to make an identical copy of himself. This would make it difficult for Team JNPR to know which one was the real Istus if the fight got chaotic. This also gave Team JNPR an even bigger disadvantage. The team was split into even smaller groups of two. Not long into their fight Istus noticed that someone on their team was messing with his weapon. Even when he tried to compensate for it he wasn't able to connect many of his hits. While he knew one of them was doing it, he couldn't tell who it was. Adapting to the situation Istus turned his weapon around and started using the wooden end to fight. His clone did the same.

As the fights carried on it became apparent that Soteus wasn't lying. These two weren't to be taken lightly. If anything, Soteus seemed to be toying with the members of Team RWBY. It was as if he didn't want their fight to end. Interrupting everyone, a splatter of blood and then fire covered the battlefield.

"How long have the two of you been fighting? I hope not long." Walking down the steps of the V.P.D. Vyius made himself known. Straitening his tie out, Vyius seemed to look down on everyone that was present.

"We were just hav'in a bit of fun Vyius! Hey, here's an idea. You should join in! You'll even the teams out!" Scoffing Vyius readied his Bowie knife.

"What he saw in you I'll never know. Move aside. I'll end this." Vyius made the battlefield an inferno. His Semblance allowed him to control the flow of battle. With each snap he set more and more of their arena ablaze. Just as things weren't looking good for the two Teams, backup arrived. More off duty officers along with what looked like official Huntsman showed up.

"We have the block surrounded! Drop your weapons and give up!" One of the cops spoke over a megaphone. Another officer came running up to the eight Hunters in training.

"You kids get out of here, we'll take things from here!" Keeping his weapon trained on the three villains, the officer motioned for Teams RWBY and JNPR to get behind him.

"Fools, look what you've done! If you had just taken this seriously, this never would have happened!" Angry at Soteus and Istus, Vyius seemed to lose his cool.

"What're you talking about!? It's all that fire you flung all over the place!" Walking up to Vyius Soteus got in his face. "You just had to go an' ruin the fun!" Then, before the argument could continue, a wave of electricity went shooting past the three at the front of the V.P.D.. Crashing into a crowd of officers, the blast sent them flying. Walking out of the smoke billowing out from the V.P.D., a person wearing a white trench coat came into view. With matching hair and piercing red eyes, his presence seemed to calm the three people on his side. Close behind him was L1MB0. He was wearing a cocky grin on his face.

"Soteus. Vyius. What did I tell you two about fighting?" Wielding his ōdachi with one hand, Zangetsu walked up to his underlings. Scoffing, Vyius sheathed his Bowie knife. Soteus and Istus did the same with their weapons. "Cease your bickering and focus on the goal ahead of you. Soteus. Bring up your barrier." Stretching his arms out Soteus used his Semblance. A barrier appeared and protected those inside. The officers started shooting at the five men. Each bullet fired only bounced off of the barrier. Even the weapons of the two Huntsman failed to pierce the barrier. Charging up his blade, Zangetsu fired off more electrical waves at those trying to stop them.

Not letting up, he fired wave after wave. Along with the officers Teams RWBY and JNPR scattered. It was the only thing they could do. Dust and debris flew everywhere. Visibility was almost non-existent. When everything calmed down, the five men were no where to be seen.

* * *

"Ohhhhh mannn! Am I glad I chose to go with you guys! That was so bad ass!" Pumping his fists into the air Owen celebrated his freedom.

"Would you keep it down!? Save your celebrations till we get a little farther away from Vale will ya!?" Soteus slapped Owen over the back of the head. Rubbing the spot where he was hit, Owen quieted down.

"Lay off him man. The guys just a little excited. If anything, I thought you'd be joining him." Soteus gave Istus a glare.

"Will all three of you just shut up? If it wasn't for you two we wou-" Cutting off Vyius, Zangetsu held his hand up and his three followers stopped walking. Not understanding the hand signal, Owen ended up bumping into Vyius. Slowly reaching for his ōdachi at first, Zangetsu sprung into action. Holding his blade at their stalkers neck Zangetsu stared them down.

"You have ten seconds to identify yourself before I slit your throat." The person following the group was a women with amber colored eyes. Even with a blade at her neck, she kept her cool.

"My name is Cinder. Cinder Fall. I saw what you did back there. And I liked what I saw." Taking the blade away from Cinder's neck, Zangetsu backed off. Keeping his weapon at the ready he didn't fully lower his guard.

"What do you want." Zangetsu didn't trust the women. If she didn't want to die, she'd have to gain his trust. Fast.

"To put it simply, your power grabbed my attention. I'd like you to lend me that strength of yours." How ironic. Zangetsu and his group's mission was to recruit Owen, and in the end, they were being recruited themselves.

"I don't take orders from anyone. Tell me what you want, and if our interests are one and the same, I'll think about assisting you." Smirking Cinder crossed her arms.

"Have you heard? The Vytal Festival is right around the corner. People from all over Remnant will be in attendance. With so many people in one place, a mass panic would be a cause for concern…" Understanding what Cinder was getting at, Zangetsu lowered his ōdachi.

"Consider yourself lucky, Cinder." Turning his back on Cinder, Zangetsu walked off. "Our agendas align perfectly. When you need our assistance, have your underlings tell you where we're hiding out when they're done following us from the shadows." Motioning for his group to follow him, the five men continued on. Letting a small smile crack his otherwise stoic face, Zangetsu's plan was in motion. Once he was done with Vale, it was on to Mistral.


End file.
